Jonghyun's Childhood story: Life is Hard
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: Jonghyun's childhood story. Edited by DuBu-Girl.


**Anneyong chingudeul!**

**Hari ini Hyoogeunnie yang unyu ini #plak mau kasih kalian cerita baru lagi!**

**Senang kan?**

**Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!**

**Anneyong,**

**Kali ini aku akan menceritakan kisahku.**

* * *

><p><em>Anneyong, na ireum-eun Jonghyun ibnida<em>. Tahun ini aku menginjak umur 22 tahun. Aku senang membentuk tubuhku sehingga aku sekarang bangga akan bentuk tubuhku ini, haha.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menceritakan ceritanya aku membentuk tubuhku.. mianhae.. hehe.. Aku ingin menceritakan kisah hidupku kepada kalian.

Yah, _basically_, aku akan memberitahukan biodataku. Nama kelahiranku adalah Kim Jonghyun. Aku lahir pada tanggal 4 April 1990. aku bergolongan darah AB. Aku mempunyai seorang _noona_—kakak perempuan, juga punya _Hyeong_—kakak laki-laki, dan tentu saja_ abeoji wa eomma_—ayah dan ibu. Keluargaku menurut beberapa tetangga cukup berada. Yah.. buktinya~ aku bisa bersekolah di institut musik, padahal untuk sekolah musik di Korea cukup mahal, lho. Aku tidak menyangka _eomma_ memintaku untuk bersekolah disana. Aku sayang sekali pada eomma. Selama aku tinggal bersamanya dan _noona_, sedangkan _Hyeong_ dan _abeoji_ berangkat ke Amerika untuk bekerja, setelah aku pulang sekolah _noona_ dan _eomma_ menyambutku dengan sangat hangat. Mereka selalu menyiapkan makan siang untukku berupa _gim seupeu wa ssal_—sup rumput laut dan nasi, buatan ibu yang sangat enak (wew.. author ngiler~). Yah, pokoknya keluarga terdekatku adalah _eomma wa noona_—ibu dan kakak perempuanku.

Selama aku bersekolah, tak lupa aku melatih badanku juga suaraku. Aku memiliki band di sekolah. Dan dalam band itu, aku menjadi _bassist_. Aku senang dan bangga bisa memainkan instrument musik yang kusuka, seperti gitar, bass dan piano. Karena itu aku tertarik untuk mengikuti audisi SM yang diadakan bulan _(author kira" aja ^_^a)_ Oktober lalu. Sebelum audisi biasanya kami diberikan waktu latihan selama 3 bulan untuk mengikuti audisi itu pastinya.

Disana saat itu aku telah dekat dengan Lee Taemin, seorang _chingu_- teman yang masih—sangat kecil. Aku berada di SM waktu umurku 17 tahun, sedangkan dia masih berumur 12 tahun saat diterima sebagai trainee di SM! Aku sangat kagum padanya, sebagai _hyeong_. Aku ingin sekali punya _namsaeng_ yang jenius seperti dirinya, hehe.. aku jadi membayangkannya sendiri. Dia selalu membantuku belajar menari. Dan tidak percayanya diriku, dia belajar menari sejak kelas 3 SD! Wow, aku sangat kagum.

Saat itu, saatnya audisi. Aku takut sekali. Bahkan saat aku maju, Taemin menyemangatiku. Aku mendengarnya terus berkata, "_Hyeong, hwaeeting! Hwaeeting!_" Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi..

Lalu tiba saatnya pengumuman hasil. Dan..

"Yang pertama Kim Jonghyun! Lalu Onew, Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum, dam Minho!"

Aku ada di urutan teratas!

Betapa bahagianya aku. Aku pun maju dan aku merasa paling tua diantara 4 orang di sebelahku. Aku jadi salah tingkah~

Setelah keluar dari auditorium..

"_Hyeong_ memang hebat! _Chukkae_!" kata Lee Taemin.

"Iya _hyeong_, aku memang hebat," Seru Onew yang agak pemalu, Kibum—yang ternyata panggilannya Key yang cerewet, dan Choi Minho yang pendiam.

"Haduh.. kok semuanya panggil aku _Hyeong_ sih.. aku jadi salah tingkah nih! Kita berkanalan lagi saja! Mulai dari kau, yang pemalu," komandoku menunjuk ke Onew duluan.

"_Na ireum-eun Onew ibnida, 18-sal_," kata Onew pelan dan menundukkan kepala.

"Nah, kubilang apa kaan? Onew lebih tua dariku! Huh! Aku jadi malu nih~ oke, berikutnya aku. _Na ireum-eun Kim Jonghyun ibnida, 17-sal_, selanjutnya kau," kataku kesal. Aku percaya pasti ada yang lebih tua dariku.. ternyata si pemalu itulah yang lebih tua dariku. Aku agak sedikit menyesal saat aku memperlakukan Onew pada insiden kamar mandi itu (baca part Onew), karena aku memaksanya tanpa bertindak sopan. Mukanya lebih imut sih.. ᄑ3ᄑ"

"_Na ireum-eun Key ibnida, 16-sal_," kata Key, namja cerewet satu ini sepertinya lebih cocok jadi perempuan saja.

"_Na ireum-un Choi Minho ibnida, 16-sal_," kata Minho yang pendiam.

"Loh, kalau umur kalian sama kok Minho memanggil Key _hyeong_?" Tanya Taemin.

Minho pun menjelaskan, "Karena Key lahir duluan, _babo_—anak bodoh.. kau kan tahu sendiri Key lahir bulan September, sedangkan aku bulan Desember." Sepertinya Minho bisa langsung akrab dengan Taemin.

"Oke, yang terakhir aku. _Na ireum-eun Lee Taemin ibnida, 14-sal. Bangapta, hyeongdeul^^_," kata Taemin.

"Haha! Bayi baru telah datang! Sambutan kepada Lee Taemin!" kataku tertawa sambil menepuk kepala Taemin pelan.

"Aku kan tidak bersalah _hyeong_.. kok aku dipukul.. _pabo_—sakit~" kata Taemin.

kami semua pun tertawa.

* * *

><p>Aku menikmati saat" bersama SHINee (pembahasan nama baca di part Onew)—nama grup kami, yang akan launching besok—pada intinya, kami akan debut besok. Kami pun merasa berdebar-debar, karena kami akan memasang muka di depan publik.<p>

Onew—leader kami yang ditunjuk Sooman _ahjussi_, sampai meringkuk ketakutan. Aku juga turut sedih karena dia bercerita padaku soal trauma yang dirasakannya. Dia phobia keramaian. Sampai kami harus menenangkannya dalam waktu setengah jam. Akhirnya semuanya pun berjalan lancar..

Kami pun sekarang telah launch _3 album single, 2 album repackaged, juga 3 mini album_, yang _chartnya_—aku sangat bersyukur—tinggi semuanya.

Walaupun aku orangnya _atheist_, aku masih percaya pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku bisa melakukan apa saja asalkan aku memiliki kemauan dan minat yang kuat untuk mengatasi semua masalah.

Saat itu, kami mendapat penghargaan sebagai _newbie_ pertama yang _chartnya_ sangat tinggi. Aku tersanjung sampai aku menangis. Sejujurnya, aku kalau sudah menangis susah untuk berhenti karena aku merasa selalu berhubungan dengan masa laluku yang kelam. Jadi agak susah untuk berhenti.

Aku berharap, semoga SHINee terus bertahan tanpa henti dan tanpa cela, dan aku yakin pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku juga bisa. Aku berharap SHINee tidak pecah seperti DBSK; aku sedih saat _hyeongdeul_ di DBSK terpecah..

* * *

><p>Aku harap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada SHINee.<p>

.

_naneun huimang uriga hangsang hamkke yeong-wonhi geos-ibnida!_

_.  
><em>

_I hope we will always be together forever~_

_.  
><em>

_Jonghyun_

* * *

><p><strong>Eotohkke chingudeul?<strong>

**Sepertinya masih belum bagus ya..**

**Semoga Hyoogeunnie ini bisa tetap menulis ya!**

**Aja, aja, hwaeeting!^^**

**Tunggu part berikutnya ya!**


End file.
